Truck-bed liners (cargo liners) provide a protective coating (liner) configured to shield (at least in part) the inner-side of a truck bed from damage, and to provide a skid resistant surface allowing cargo to stay in place, depending on circumstances. There are two broad classifications of bed liners: (A) the drop-in type, and (B) the Spray on or in type. The drop-in type bed liner is applied (dropped) to the truck bed, and may be removed for cleaning. The spray-in type bed liner requires specific preparation to allow the coating to adhere correctly to the truck bed, and the better the coating may adhere can determine the length of life for the coating once applied to the truck bed.
When applied correctly, the value of the drop-in type bed liner is that it resists denting and scratching and holds shape firmly yet is flexible enough to not crack when the truck navigates through rough terrain, etc. Unlike a metal bed of the truck, the drop-in type bed liner is configured to absorb vibration to protect the cargo stored in or on the drop-in type bed liner. Whereas the painted metal of the metal bed of the truck will chip and rust under rough conditions, polyurethane coatings (and any equivalent thereof) associated with the drop-in type bed liner is configured to prevent, at least in part, damage from scratching and most chemicals and therefore avoid (reduce) rusting.